User blog:SabrinaPanda/Me!!
About Meeeee!! (Sabrina's Autobiography) You guys can call me S btw if you want. :P I sing, write stories, play keyboard, watch Degrassi, tweet, and......I write songs. You can see I left out a few things, lol. Name: '''Sabrina Mariel H. (Not putting my last name) '''State: '''California!! LA baby! '''Favorite color: '''Forest green or black<3 '''Favorite food: '''Sushi xP '''Sports: "I played soccer when I was little, but, who didn't?" haha Camp Rock 2 quote....but it's kinda true. I had to stop playing soccer when my school said we had to stop cuz it was dangerous.' -_- It was not. I only got kicked in the face, like, 4 times. Fave subject: '''Hmm....does music count? Lol I'm good at math but I don't like it that much and I sometimes get stuck :P English because I love to write I guess, idk. '''Least fave subject: '''Maybe math. xD wow.^ '''Grades: '''Mostly A's. Sometimes a B+. '''Music: I love the Jonas Brothers (Go ahead, hate. I don't care.), Allstar Weekend, BTR, Cody Simpson, Delta Goodrem, Jake Epstein, SoundSpeed, Demi Lovato, and Katy Perry. Other celebs: I love Justin Kelly, Munro Chambers, Jordy Todosey, Logan Lerman, Corbin Bleu, Aislinn Paul, Luke Bilyk, and....Shane Kippel. Lol Inspiration: 'Aron Ralston (I think that's how you spell it), Bethany Hamilton <333333, and Demi Lovato. <3 '''School: '''I have no idea what to say...lol I go to school, go to every class, then go home. Right now, my schedule is: *English (period 1) *History (period 2) *Math (period 3) *Science (period 4) *TV/Film (my school's HUGE on the performing arts magnet) (period 5) *Dance (for P.E.) (period 6) ''That was easy. (Every school day takes like, forever though idk.) 'Le Personality: '''I'm nice to most, I love music and Degrassi, myfriends call me a loner and an outsider but...."People can say what they want, ''MY style is 'not letting jerks get away with....being jerks'." 'Things I hate: '''Oh man, this list is long....Justin Bieber is DEF #1, then maybe Taylor Swift (I like her music but she's annoying sometimes and can NOT take a break-up although she's really pretty), Twilight (I like Taylor Lautner though), Gigantic, House of Anubis, Miley Cyrus (kinda), I'm starting to like Selena Gomez again, I kinda hate WOWP, and.......hmm...I guess iCarly. '''Real talk (Idk): '''I have NO idea what to say.....my dad and my grandpa have diabetes and my uncle died because he had cancer. My parents are divorced, and some dude at my school made a facebook status about hating me bacause ALL I did was tell his sister about Degrassi. Honestly, she told me she watched it. Idk I have nothing against ''her. Whatever. -insert le haters gonna hate gif here- Le twitter: twitter.com/BrinaJBFan http://143eclare4life667.muzy.com/ http://www.missliterati.com/u/JustinKellyLover8 <---Le subscribe to my stories if you have an account! Please! lol (if not, then tell me what you think here on my talk page or in the comments here) http://twitpic.com/5gya0t http://twitpic.com/55nr7p <----me now. http://twitpic.com/2pu4hh http://twitpic.com/2tiskx <----me then (don't laugh lol). I love the pic with me and Nate/Nathan. I just love it (& he was the first celebrity I met like, ever) '''I've met: Nathan Darmody (of Allstar Weekend), Frankie Jonas (don't ask....lol what can I say), Delta Goodrem, and Ariana Grande. Favorite movies: Mean Girls, Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Soul Surfer, Charlie St. Cloud, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 2. I also love Camp Rock (DONT LAUGH lol) Fun Facts *'Birthday: February 6th' *Favorite stores: Forever 21 and Hot Topic. *Favorite Book: Soul Surfer (also one of my favorite movies) *Favorite songs: Rescue You - Jake Epstein <3 t_LM Skyscraper - Demi Lovato <3 (I love Demi) *Favortie Degrassi character: Okay this is easy...Eli. *Favorite shows: The Latest Buzz, Degrassi, My Babysitter's A Vampire, So Random, Regular Show, MAD, and....yeah I think that's it. *AAANNDD.......Which Degrassi character am I most like? Eli. Because: **I took the Teennick quiz and that's what it said, lol. **I might have OCD, I'm not sure. **Sometimes I act like my Bipolar cousin, so I'm not sure if I'm bipolar or not. **I wear alot of black, white, gray, sometimes red, studs, and spikes. **And I love video games, comic books, and punk rock/screamo (BVB & BFMV ftw! <3) *My school mascot is the Panthers. GO PANTHERS! My username: This is pretty easy....Eli+Drew+24+25=Elidrew2425 (I might wanna change it soon) 24 is for/from the ep of Spongebob where Patrick says his name is 24. Then spongebob says he has something better than 24.....25. lol classic. Okay I think that's it. This wasn't really that good lol idk I tried. Leave comments (nothing mean) plzz! haha :D Let me know if you wanna know anything else and I'll probably answer in the comments. Category:Blog posts